My Love From The Star
by RocioFri
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha un extraterrestre con apariencia casi perfecta que ha estado habitando la Tierra por más de 400 años. En la era actual, cuando se acerca el día de su partida y solo le quedan tres meses en la Tierra, conoce a una Top actriz, Ino Yamanaka, quien le hará desarrollar nuevos sentimientos y cambiar el concepto cínico que tiene sobre los seres humanos.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no son míos. La historia pertenece al domara -del mismo nombre- creado por su respectivo autor.

**Advertencias:** AU (Alternative Universo) Contenido OoC (Out of Character).

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My Love From The Star**

**.**

_Prólogo_

**.**_  
><em>

¿**C**rees en extraterrestres? Sinceramente, ¿cuál es la opinión que guardas respecto a la existencia de seres que viven en otros planetas y que arriban de otras galaxias?, ¿existen realmente o podría ser todo un invento globalizado y disparatado creado por la nueva era?

Aferrarse con firmeza a la existencia de alienígenas, es aún más absurdo como el convertirse en devotos fervientes de alguna religión; háblese de cristianismo, budismo o lo que sea. Dos ideologías defendidas con puño y fuerza por varios cientos de personas; no obstante, si tú crees o no, independientemente de tu educación, está bien; es tu doctrina y ello forma parte de ti, aún, cuando sea paradójico.

Yo no soy un ser insólito, de hecho, debo confesar que yo… soy un extraterrestre. Sí, así es, soy un ser que bajó de las estrellas, que vino desde más allá del cielo y la vía láctea, y ahora reside en la Tierra. ¿Sigue sonando patético? O posiblemente prefieres burlarte de mí, insinuando incluso, que estoy loco. Pero, ciertamente no es algo que me afecte, la verdad es que me da igual lo que se pueda criticar de mí. Yo estoy seguro de quién soy y de dónde vengo.

Y te imaginaras justo en este momento, que si soy un extraterrestre, entonces tengo dos antenas horizontales que rodean mi cabeza y que, tal vez, el color de mi piel es verde, o quien sabe, sea demasiado delgado y las extremidades de mi cuerpo sean unos cuantos centímetros más largas en su longitud.

La respuesta a tales cuestionamientos: No. No tengo ese tipo de apariencia, lamentablemente. Mi cuerpo es como el de un terrestre, incluso mis ojos y cabello, hasta el tono de voz y mi forma de vestir, todo es igual al de una persona común, solo existe una pequeña diferencia.

Yo no soy de este mundo, yo vine de las estrellas.

El espacio es tan basto y enorme que no se sabe a ciencia cierta si existe un final en él. Habiendo millones de estrellas, millones de partículas de polvo estelar, galaxias y planetas que rodean el manto oscuro. El lugar que ocupa la Tierra dentro de la infinidad, es equivalente al tamaño de una pequeña gota de agua, donde los seres vivos que habitan en el planeta son tan insignificantes como las hormigas.

Por ello, la existencia de seres que viven en otras galaxias, puede ser muy verídica.

Si bien, el relato de cómo fue que llegue aquí es un poco introvertido, ni tampoco me gusta alardear. Soy un ser reservado que evita hablar de sí mismo, pero puedo decir, que hace 400 años pise por primera vez este planeta que recibe por nombre Tierra.

Poco me importa si me llamas mentiroso, me he enfrentado todo este tiempo a personas que me tachan de enfermo mental. Sin embargo, a las pruebas me remito, dentro del documento histórico más importante de toda Corea.

_**Anales de la Dinastía Joseon**__, primer año del Rey Gwang Hae, Volumen 20. Grabado el 25 de septiembre._

_En Gan Sung Goon, Won Joo, Mok, Kang Ryung Bu y Choon Chun Bu, apareció un objeto redondo y brillante con forma de lavabo. Dicho objeto esférico y de llamativo metal plateado, penetró la atmósfera terrestre y voló alrededor del cielo con una increíble velocidad, que a su paso fue capaz de levantar grandes nubes de polvo y tierra._

_Los aldeanos de la época, asombrados por la inusual característica de aquel ente, sin saber exactamente lo que era, lo contemplaban con la vista empecinada al cielo sin ni siquiera pestañear. Evidentemente, algunos se asustaron. _

"_Era muy grande y rápido como una flecha. Hizo un sonido como de relámpago que estremeció el cielo y la tierra"._

_El objeto volaba de una manera sorprendentemente rápida, que fue casi imposible el examinarlo con ojos humanos por más de 10 segundos. _

"_Desapareció con una llama. El cielo estaba claro en ese momento y no había rastros de nube en ninguna dirección"._

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A**ño 1609, 25 de Agosto en Gangneung.

Eran otros tiempos totalmente opuestos a los que la gente acostumbra vivir ahora. No existía electricidad, no se conocía de buenos hábitos alimenticios, las epidemias abundaban y la pobreza era el pan de cada día. Solo los emperadores y la gente de nobleza, eran quienes gozaban del derecho de una buena vida.

El ropaje de aquella época, solía ser algo que originalmente se le conoce como Hanbok el cual consta de una blusa corta tipo bolero y una falda larga, dentro de la ropa femenina. El Hanbok para hombres era diferenciado por un pantalón amplio que se ataba a los tobillos y una chaqueta de mangas anchas. Los colores variaban según la estación.

Por aquel entonces, más que una deficiente condición física y de salud y más que un estatus educativo, existía algo con mucho más prioridad que todo lo esencial. "El honor"

Y, en base a esa profecía, la desgracia había atormentado a una dulce doncella. Era realmente joven y desde temprana edad, ya era condenada a la deshonra de su miserable destino. Tan solo tenía 15 años de edad, una niña, ejemplo claro de belleza pura; su cabello rubio y dorado como el mismo astro solar, resplandeciente y lleno de luz; su piel suave delicada y blanca; sus hermosos ojos, celestes como el cielo, reflejo de la inocencia, pero que al mismo tiempo, eran lastimados por las crueles lágrimas que flagelaban su rostro. Su juventud y su hermosura física perdían todo tipo de valor cuando el deshonor manchaba su apellido.

Las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos eran incapaces de controlar, y por un momento agradeció ser transportada dentro de la _"litera"_ la cual era sostenida por dos porteadores, uno de cada extremo, sosteniendo las varas que cargaban su vehículo. Y, pese a no tener visión de lo exterior, podía escuchar los lloriqueos que provenían desde fuera de algunos de los sirvientes que acompañaban su viaje por las extensas montañas, y que al parecer, también compartían su amargo dolor.

—¿No pararás de llorar? —preguntó una de sus sirvientas, la mujer de edad avanzada, a su hija.

—Es porque mi Señora es lamentable —chilló con insoportable llanto, que incluso, fue escuchada por la doncella— ¿Qué rayo desde el cielo claro tuvo que caer?, ¿cómo puede convertirse en viuda antes de estar en casa de sus suegros?— alzó la voz.

La señora mayor le hizo una señal con el dedo indicie para que descendiera el volumen. Claramente, le preocupaba que la insolencia de su hija fuera a llegar a oídos de la joven que yacía herida.

—Solo tiene 15 años —continúo dramatizando— Madam Gwabu*… ¡Ella ni si quiera ha visto la cara de su esposo y tiene que pasar su vida entera como una viuda! ¿Qué tipo de suerte es esa?

En ese momento, el cielo se tornó gris espeso, el viento comenzó a ser friolento y las ramas de los árboles se movían de un lado a otro, sin control. La mujer mayor, elevó la vista al cielo y se asombró por la sorpresa inusual que contempló, casi quedó muda, y lo único que pudo hacer fue golpear suavemente el codo de su hija para que ella visualizara lo mismo que sus viejos ojos observaban.

—¡Miren ahí! —señaló la mujer con terror.

—¿Qué es eso? —gritaron a la par los demás sirvientes que repitieron la acción, siendo absortos por lo que en el cielo se representaba. Todos expresaban en su rostro temor y pavor. Miedo, porque era algo desconocido. El aire que soplaba aumentó logrando desprender ramas y hojas con su gran fuerza. Conforme aquella extraña nave de metal plateado se acercaba al suelo, ocasionaba más y más viento, tan poderoso que a los súbditos les costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie.

Los alaridos fueron escuchados por la doncella, que con total curiosidad se asomó por una de las ventanillas de la litera y cuando vio frente a su cabeza el platillo que giraba, se impresionó en gran medida, el aire cubierto de polvo le dio directo a los ojos celestes, obligándola a entrecerrarlos.

Los sirvientes luchaban contra la corriente de viento, y por su mero instinto de proteger su propia vida, los porteadores que "guiaban" a la doncella, se vieron obligados a soltar la litera, ocasionando que ésta cayera directo al suelo con un estruendoso golpe. La doncella quedó atrapada, y sin saber lo que sucedía, supuso que podría ser el fin del mundo. Entonces, la doncella se desconcertó y comenzó a sudar con temor.

—¡Oye! —gritó desesperada mientras golpeaba las paredes de madera de la litera— ¡Alguien sáqueme! ¡Alguien sálveme!

Los demás luchaban por sostenerse de grandes rocas para evitar ser llevados, y ella prendida en ese objeto, fue llevada en círculos a través de un remolino enorme de aire, polvo, tierra y hojas de árboles, llegando a la cornisa de la punta más alta de una montaña, pero antes de caer al vacío, el viento dejo de soplar, deteniéndose la litera justo en la orilla, la joven fue estremecida y sacudida levemente por el impacto.

Todos eran arrastrados por la corriente, nadie que pudiera recurrir en su auxilio y salvarla, su mala suerte terminaría con su trágica muerte. Sin embargo, está bien aferrarse egoístamente a la vida, porque cuando la ventana trasera de la litera se abrió, la dejó expuesta ante la caída mortal, no había ninguna escapatoria, iba directo a su muerte, y en el miedo que le surcó por ese momento, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos con gran fuerza, llevando sus manos a su pecho dejando escapar un último suspiro. Moriría, probablemente con algo de dolor, o tal vez todo sería tan rápido que ni si quiera lo notaria, y con la angustia y el horror inferido, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla…

Entonces, todo se detuvo. Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, el aire dejo de soplar; las hojas dejaron de moverse, flotando únicamente en el aire; las libélulas detuvieron el andar de sus alas; los sirvientes tampoco reaccionaban y el carruaje también se paralizó, impidiendo la caída de éste. Todo, personas, objetos, elementos, todo quedó absorbido en un estado de limbo, sin hablar, sin hacer uso de sus cinco sentidos. ¿Qué ocurría? Al parecer nadie se había percatado, como si el tiempo de repente se hubiera congelado por sí solo.

Sin embargo, la realidad no era esa. El tiempo se había detenido, pero no lo hizo por cuenta propia, sino que, todo indicaba a que alguien lo había hecho. Y, cuando todo pareció estar inmóvil, como si fuera el final de todo cuanto se conocía, un joven apareció, haciendo uso de sus capacidades, caminando con neutralidad y pasando de lado a los sirvientes. Ese hombre, conservaba una apariencia inusitada, parecía ser un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años y con 1.84 de altura, pelo oscuro y brillante y un poco desordenado, sus ojos eran igual de intensos que su cabello, ambos color azabache. En su rostro, una expresión monótona y seria se reflejaba. La ropa que vestía era completamente negra, desde zapatos hasta la gabardina que le cubría. El hecho de que su cabello, sus ojos y su ropaje fuera como la noche, provocaba adquirir un semblante más pálido de lo que era. No obstante, era un hombre bastante atractivo, perfecto por donde se le mirara, y alguien así de hermoso, no puede ser de este mundo, mucho menos si tiene la habilidad de detener el tiempo en sus manos.

El hombre siguió caminando, pisando pasto y quebrando hojas secas con sus pisadas que yacían en el suelo. Le resto poca importancia a lo demás, realmente no le importaba lo gracioso que se miraban los aldeanos en ese estado, mientras flotaban. Se encaminó sin ninguna prisa hasta la colina, y sin desvanecer esa expresión de frialdad en su rostro, tomó con sus manos las varillas de madera de la litera, con determinación tiró de ellas en dirección contraria hasta que subió el carruaje de nueva cuenta al suelo, logrando evitar una infausta caída. El hombre miró unos momentos en silencio el ambiente, lo memorizó y después cerró sus ojos.

Suspiró, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el viento volvió a soplar de igual manera, ya no con la misma intensidad, pero si lograba levantar nubes de polvo. Las hojas también comenzaron a caer y revolotear, los pájaros volvieron a cantar y las libélulas volvieron a mover sus alas en microsegundos repetidas veces. Los aldeanos cayeron al suelo y dejaron de sostenerse ya que el viento había cesado, la lágrima de la doncella bajó de su mejilla y desapareció en el suelo. Al parecer todo había cobrado su curso normal.

Todos se miraban unos a otros, sorprendidos y sin entender lo que acontecía.

El hombre de extraño porte, se inclinó a donde el carruaje, con delicadeza levantó la puertecilla y miró a la doncella. Ella lo contempló a él, con asombró y en cuanto sus ojos vidriosos de color celeste hicieron contacto con su mirada oscura, su corazón comenzó a latir, no sabía quién era ese sujeto, y le pareció de primera instancia un ser realmente misterioso y lleno de secretos.

Todo fue tan anormal, hasta hace unos minutos su esposo había fallecido, y ahora, ella correría con la misma suerte al caer por el precipicio, pero la caída que esperó nunca llego, y en su lugar un joven apareció frente a ella, mirándola con calma y sin ni quiera sonreír, pero a la vez sintió un choque de tranquilidad cuando él le extendió su mano. Ella dudó sin despegar sus hermosos ojos de su rostro. Él no dijo nada, ni ella tampoco, pero aceptó.

La doncella de cabellos claros y rubios, entrelazó su mano con la de él.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A**ño 1609, 1er año del Rey Gwang Hae, En los Anales de la Dinastía Joseon, se registró que un OVNI fue encontrado en diferentes regiones, al mismo tiempo. Ese objeto volador no identificado fue lo que me trajo a Joseon.

El nombre que los humanos le dieron a mi planeta es: KMT 184.05

Es muy similar a la Tierra. Yo… Sasuke, vine de ahí.

Desde la dinastía Joseon hasta ahora, cuando Hanyang* se convirtió en Seúl, he vivido aquí por más de 400 años. No fue nada fácil llegar y tratar de vivir una vida tranquila tal y como la que intento conservar ahora. Primeramente, tuve que adecuarme al campo magnético de la fuerza de gravedad e incluso adaptarme al agua; me he aclimatado completamente a vivir en este planeta, la Tierra. Mi vista y mi audición, así como otros sentidos, son cerca de 7 veces mejores que los de la gente aquí. Debido a esa poderosa habilidad, puedo ver cosas que no quiero ver y puedo oír cosas que no quiero oír.

No hay comidas específicas que mi cuerpo rechace, pero mezclar cosas como sangre o saliva no es algo posible, más bien, tal combinación puede llegar a ser un veneno letal. Por eso, siempre como solo, en este enorme departamento en el que vivo.

Actualmente, soy profesor en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Corea. Todos los días me dirijo en bicicleta rumbo a mi monótona vida, en donde cada día, es un día más en el que una persona normal en la Tierra tiene que enfrentarse a sus problemas y delincuencia.

Mientras voy en mi bicicleta, puedo darme cuenta de la forma más cobarde en que un motociclista se acerca a una señora y le arrebata el bolso. El tipo tenía la cabeza cubierta con un casco.

—¡On no! ¡Mi bolso! —grita la señora con ansiedad— ¿Qué hago? ¡Es un ladrón! ¿Qué hago?

Repetía la señora conforme su angustia aumentaba. Algunas personas con deje de curiosidad se acercaban alarmados a los gritos que la víctima escapaba, no obstante, ninguno de ellos hacia nada por detener al ladrón, únicamente se remitían a hablar entre ellos mismos.

Gente mediocre.

—Estamos en la intersección de tres vías. Sí, sí.

—¡Dios! ¡Mi bolso!

—¡Oh Dios!

Me quedo quieto unos segundos y después vuelvo a retomar mi andar. ¿Por qué no ayudaré, preguntan? Es porque no tiene caso el involucrarse en sus vidas. Aunque no lo pedí, vine de otra galaxia a la Tierra, y he vivido aquí por más de 400 años. Me guste o no, las cosas que están destinadas a pasar, sucederán. Los terrícolas llaman a eso… "Destino"

Los humanos no pueden ayudarse entre sí mismos, y es lamentable como la raza es la encargada de su propia destrucción, y siendo un planeta ajeno al mío, con personas que se limitan mentalmente, no puedo hacer nada.

Y en mi camino matutino, puedo contemplar los avances tecnológicos, las noticias son dadas al público por una enorme pantalla que se coloca en lo alto de un edificio, y al aparecer, hay una nota –la única que de verdad importa- que despierta mi atención.

"_Cometa de este siglo; más brillante que la Luna nueva. Visible desde la Tierra después de 3 meses"_

Un nuevo destino está comenzando… Un cometa que he estado esperando por 400 años vendrá. En 3 meses, puedo volver a mi planeta.

Estaré en casa, solo tengo que esperar 3 meses más.

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Madam Gwabu*<strong> Mujer que enviuda después de la boda pero antes de visitar a los suegros._

_**Hanyang*** Era la capital de Joseon_

**N/A:**

Este es un nuevo proyecto. Intentaré adaptar la historia que pertenece al dorama (del mismo nombre al FanFic), tomando los personajes de Naruto. Ya que el final para mí fue increíblemente decepcionante, haré de cuenta que no hubo ningún final. Y... tal vez no haya mucha coherencia entre los personajes y sus relaciones personales (estará un poco fuera de lugar) y por eso, sea algo difícil de leer. No obstante, habrá SasuIno, mucho SasuIno.

Si alguien ya vio el dorama, sabrá más o menos de que va.

Y, dependiendo de los reviews que reciba, ya veré si continuaré adaptando. También sé que tengo otros Fics pendientes como el de "Destino" y créanme, tengo muchas ideas para ese fic, mucho drama, pero no se de qué manera ir enlazando todo, y cuando me siento a escribir no puedo avanzar D: Así que por el momento, esperaré un poco más para actualizarlo.

Por el momento es todo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
